Cutie Honey (TV)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī) is a 16 year old girl whose mind and memories were transferred to an android body that can transform into Cutey Honey, as well as many other disguises. She appears as an attractive teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. In sequel, Honey is a young adult, although she is chronologically over 100 years old, more taller and has a athletic physique. As Cutie Honey, she has short red hair wearing a red and black outfit that exposes her cleavage while wearing yellow boots, gloves, and accessories. Honey also a bit more muscular and her breasts are larger in this form. Honey is genuinely carefree and friendly. In class she acts in a manner similar to a "class clown" who likes to tease and pull pranks on teachers, employing much of the comic relief. Her attractive figure along with her personality made her popular among the other students regardless of gender. Honey loved her father and was very close to her roommate Natsuko Aki with their deaths by Panther Claw driving her to avenge them. One hundred years latter, a more physically and mentally mature Honey appears in the crime ridden Cosplay City as the secretary of Mayor Light who wishes to stop the crime waves. Android body consists of a mechanical skeleton and brain within a body composed of living organic cells from her old human body. Through the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey is able to manipulate the air molecules in the air to create objects and change her appearance. However, Honey needs to eat a lot of calories to use the device as it quickly depletes Honey's energy. She is also able to use her anti-gravity boots when pulling up her kneesocks, glasses that granted X-ray vision, and earrings that could amplify audio from short distances. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B to 9-A to 8-A Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, Warrior of Love Origin: Cutie Honey (Anime) / New Cutie Honey Gender: Female Age: 16 | 116 (21-30 physically) Classification: Super Android, Vigilante, Student | Mayor's Secretary (Formerly), Warrior of Justice and Love Powers and Abilities: |-|pre-Timeskip= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (using the air molecules in the atmosphere), Fire Generation, Water Generation, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, Boomerang Proficiency and any weaponry, High hand-to-hand combat skills, Disguise Mastery (Imitates any person so well, that she would be indistinguishable to anyone), Vehicular Mastery, Levitation (Can defy the laws of gravity by turning 180 degrees and jump while falling), Matter Transmutation (Able to create matter via Airborne Element Fixing Device and change the shape of any objects at will), Gemstone Generation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Sleep Inducement (Can put people to sleep or via seduction as Fancy Honey), Sport Mastery, Performing Arts, High Resistance to hypnosis, sleep, ink, fire and temperatures, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Light Generation (Honey Beam gives out a strong light that can temporary blind opponents and even destroys objects like statues), Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by human-like proportion, including age, create clothing, vocal replication and gender transformation), Anti-Gravity Manipulation (Her boots are strong enough to make her stand upward on an airplane), Durability Negation (The Airborne Element Fixing Device allows Honey to freely manipulate the condition of any substance on a molecular level at her own will), Weapon Creation (can also create explosive weaponry), Energy Projection (Able to strengthen her own attack, and overcoming the resistance of any object), Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) |-|post-Timeskip= All of previous along with Weapon Summoning, Armor Creation, High Resistance to heat, freezing (by any kind of substance), acid, corruption and malefic forces, Immunity to Biological Manipulation (via being an android), Crystal Generation, Limited Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier to protect herself from an explosion of the large ship, bigger than a city block), Seduction, Aura, Wing Manifestation, Flight (in Angel Honey form), Duplication (Can create a fake double to get behind an opponent), Limited Magic (Honey used adapting magic to fool someone with telekinesis), Adaptation (Adapting her foes attack and use it against them in battle) Attack Potency: Wall level (She can harm opponents who can harm her), can ignore conventional durability with the Airborne Element Fixing Device | At least Wall level in base Honey to Small Building level as other forms (Rammed her jet into the airship and set off an explosionStage.4 - The Death of Honey? Battle for the Sacred Skyship!) to Multi-City Block level (Defeated Dolmeck who posed a challenge to her), can ignore conventional durability with the Airborne Element Fixing Device Speed: Likely Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge bullets with ease19: A Flower Blooms in the Distant Wilderness) | At least Hypersonic, possibly higher (Far superior to her previous statistics) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Capable of grabbing the wing of a flying jet plane travelling approximately 502-583 mph and climbing inside a cabin5: The Crimson Sky is Satan's Curse) | At least Class 10, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily punched through and tear the floor of a bus19: A Flower Blooms in the Distant Wilderness, broke reinforced glass13: Tears are the Depths of the Valley) | At least Wall Class as Honey Kisaragi to Small Building Class as other forms (Her motorcycle rocket punch busted through thick security wallsStage.8 - Temptation Shines Like Gold) to Multi-City Block Class (Harmed Dolmeck by kicking him across the room and crashed through a metal wall) Durability: Wall level (Survived an explosion under water8: Demon Calls From The Deep Blue Sea, her matador cape is invulnerable to machine gun21: A Black Shadow Stands in the Green Field) | At least Wall level in base (Survived multible gunshots even without armourStage.1 - An Angel Descends) to Multi-City Block level (Survived the explosion of Dolmeck's airship that's bigger than a city block by creating a crystal barrier to conceal herself, Able to withstand an explosion of a large facility without receiving a single scratchStage.7 - Prison Is the Nest of Evil) Stamina: Very high (Can fight even with a minimal amount of energy) | At least Very high, possibly higher Range: Extended Melee Range and dozens of meters with standard weapons, hundreds of meters with various other weapons Standard Equipment: * Airborne Element Fixing Device * Silver Fleurette: A melee weapon which its overall appearance depicted as a type of broadsword that Honey Kisaragi uses in her Cutie Honey form for close combat and is her primary weapon. The sword is very powerful and is able to cut through enemies and obstacles without damaging or breaking the blade. * Honey Boomerang: A colored silver with a pink heart item that Honey Kisaragi's Cutie Honey form has on her left arm. She uses it to attack enemies from a distance, mostly to distract or disarm them. It is also able to snatch items from an enemy. * Anti-gravity boots: Boots that are strong enough to make her walk upwards on a wall or upside down on a ceiling. * Honey Comet: A jet plane acquired in the OVA that Honey Kisaragi uses as Hurricane Honey. It is strong enough to break through into the hull of Dolmeck's airship. * Others: X-ray vision glasses, earrings that could amplify audio from short distances, motorcycle (as Hurricane Honey), microphone (as Misty Honey), camera (as Flash Honey), long-stick cigar (as Fancy Honey), food (as Homeless Honey), fire hose (as Fire Fighter Honey), axe (as Indian Honey), guitar (as Misty Honey), whip, rifle, bazooka (as Hurricane Honey, S&M Honey and Explorer Honey), cane (Charlie Chaplin), revolvers (as Cowboy Honey and Ryoma Sakamoto), knife (as Tarzan Honey), flowers (Fancy Honey), baseball bat | Same as before, along with armor (as Armor Knight Honey), needles and scalpels (as Nurse Honey), katana and revolver (as Ryoma Sakamoto), pellets (as Nezumi Kozou), yo-yo (as Sukeban Honey) Intelligence: Gifted with uncountable skills, very inventive and quick-witted in battle | Possibly higher, able to deceive her opponents Weaknesses: Since her design is to be like a human she has normal human weaknesses, cannot do Honey Flash without her choker which activates her internal device | Her armour cannot hold up against golden bullets Feats: Toggle - Strength * Regularly took out Panther minions with one attack. * Easily twisted a wrench. * Cut through fire blasts with her sword.2: The Night of Fiery Tree Peony: The Sword's Whirl * Perfectly threw her sword to the enemy above while hanging. * Landed safely after dropping from an helicopter.4: I Saw the Demon in the Beautiful Forest * Held on to Airline wing that travelled approximately 502-583 mph with one hand and then jumped up on the wing. * Used an axe to decapitate heads off.6: Dreams Torn, The Black Scissors * Wrestled with lions with ease.7: The Black Panther Sings, The Dance of Death * Snapped ropes tying her to a cross with sheer strength.22: Yearning for Paradise School * Jumped high enough to land on a fighter jet.16: From the Casino with Love * Held her own against Drill Claw, who can drill through the ground.24: Song of The Proud Challenger * Accidentally broke a wall while dodging an attack. * Peddled a bike so it can go faster than cars.Stage.5 - Challenge! The Fangs of the Evil Sky Monster * Broke free from a giant snake lady and punched her who's skin was made out of steel, who's mannequins were already slicing vehicles and destroying parts of the city.Stage.6 - The Evil of Revenge - Speed * Reacted to and dodged bullets.1: The Black Claw Grips the Heart5: The Crimson Sky is Satan's Curse19: A Flower Blooms in the Distant Wilderness * Reached a helicopter crash site from miles away seconds after it crashed. * Reacted to and dodged bullets and eye beams. * Moved faster than the eye could see.9: To Silence the Demon's Whistle * Reacted to and dodged machine gun bullets.21: A Black Shadow Stands in the Green Field * Jumped to the ceiling from lying in bed in less than a second. - Durability * Threw back and deflect fire blasts with her sword. * Deflected high speed diamonds with ease which were as big as a thumb.Stage.2 - The Sweet Trap of the Jewel Princess * Withstood heat with her armour.Stage.3 - A Singing Voice Is the Devil's Temptation * Unaffected by acid. - Stamina * Still fought after getting her body electrocuted. * Still fought after getting her arm pierced. - Agility * Did constant backflips with boots that can walk on balloons. * Stood upward on a flying airplane that travelled approximately 502-583 mph. * Ran on the roof upside down thanks to her boots. * Turned 180 degrees in midair. * Fenced while balancing on a pole. * Can balance on thin line very good.12: The Eternal Red Pearl * When falling able to rebound off a nearby wall onto a higher platform, demonstrating great agility. * Can run on tight tram cable. * Swam well under water.23: The Bewitching Scorpio Woman * Had no problem jumping around with iron armour on. * Do flips and jumped to a higher place of supsension bridge. * Performed wrestling moves. - Skill * Sliced necks in a row with her Honey Boomerang. * Turned the air into water, a hoze and possibly a car.3: The Red Axe Lays A Trap * Sliced a hand clean off with her Honey Boomerang. * Shot fire from the tip of her sword with a range of several meters. * Turned the air into a guitar and an axe. * Hid a metal file in her mouth. * Easily controled a car, bike and even an airplain, despite having no previous experience. * Instantly summoned her sword during battle. * Shot down all of Spin Claw's discs at incredible speed, demonstrating great accuracy. * Put people to sleep with Fancy Honey flowers. * Caused a whirlwind under water. * Healed wounds via the application of matter transmutation. * Created a rain of diamonds and rubies.25: A Poison Flower Shatters in Hell * Did an aileron roll, demonstrating great aerobatics. * Changed her standard sword to an energy sword. * Broke free from plastic coating via the application of matter transmutation. * Made the Honey Beam an extension of the Honey Flash. * Used Adapting Magic to fool someone with telekinesis. * Almost tricked Dolmeck by diguising herself as Peeping Spider. * Adapted her foes attacks and used it against them. * Created a fake double to get behind opponent. * Cut through guns with Honey Boomerang. * Just as swift when fighting under water. - Other * Gave out a strong light that temporary blinded opponents with Honey Flash. * Heard a wisper from a few dozens of meters to a tv bulleting miles away. * Resisted hypnosis. * Heard through brick walls with it. * Saw through brick walls with her glasses. * Transfered the Honey Beam to her sword and shot it out from the tip. She fired the beam under water as well. * Hit multiple targets at once with her beam.17: The Storm Vanishes to the North * Destroyed statues with her beam. * Unaffected from a liquid that could turn one into a monster. * Her clash with Dolmeck was destroying sections of his airship. * Performance: Can sing, dance and play instruments. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Honey Flash: Honey Kisaragi's henshin allowing her to change appearance to any form she wants. * Fencing: Sword can cut, through back and deflect fire blast, it can as well shoot fire from the tip with a range of several meters. Beside fencing, she can also use an axe to cut heads off. * Energy Sword: Honey can change her standard sword to an energy sword. * Honey Boomarang: Honey can sliced necks in a row, cut a hand clean off and even cut through guns. * Honey Beam: Attack can be transferred to her sword and shoot it out from the tip, also beam itself can be fired as well under water, and later became more of an extension of Honey Flash. * Thunder Drop: Works like Honey Beam but can shoot at multiple targets at once. * Honey Jump: Can jump high enough to land on fighter jet. * Honey Storm: Can cause whirlwind under water. * Honey Big Spin: Honey uses her arms to spin around an outdoor pull up bar and slingshots herself. * Home run: Uses a baseball bat to clobber her opponent. * Honey Kick: Any kind of attack with her legs. * Hammer Throw: Tosses her opponent several meters with their arms. * Honey Special: Can make it rain diamonds and rubies. * Cutey Power Bomb: Honey's version of German Suplex. * Honey Rolling Side Kick: Honey's back kick to the face. * Honey Flying Special: Honey's jump kick by jumping high into the air and coming down. Key: ' Pre-Timeskip' | Post-Timeskip Note: This profile covers the 1973 anime up to the 90's OVA version. Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery Tumblr_o40epqH4uF1v6q8clo1_1280.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Age Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Bikers Category:Boomerang Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Cosplayers Category:Cyborgs Category:Nurses Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Androids Category:Seduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Armor Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Athletes Category:Wrestlers Category:Knife Users Category:Whip Users Category:Cane Users Category:Water Users Category:Mace Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Performers Category:Musicians Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Aura Users Category:Wing Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8